marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Manual
Iron Man Manual is an official artbook that covers Iron Man from the films Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3 and The Avengers. Synopsis Go inside Tony Stark's amazing high-tech world with this stunning exploration of Marvel's Iron Man universe. Compiled by Stark's loyal digital assistant, J.A.R.V.I.S., Iron Man Manual delves into the Stark Industries archives to deliver a complete report on all aspects of the billionaire playboy's life. From a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychological evaluation that reveals the true Tony Stark to detailed breakdowns of the suits and weaponry that make his armored alter ego so formidable, Iron Man Manual is the ultimate exploration of his extraordinary career. Also featuring in-depth reports on Stark's allies and enemies, along with classified information on Stark Tower, the Malibu mansion, and Stark's workshop, Iron Man Manual is the ultimate guide to the world of a Super Hero legend. Contents The Manual comes in a hardcover with a small carton surrounding the book. It features allies and enemies of Iron Man, along with information on Stark Tower, the Malibu mansion, Stark's workshop and a detailed breakdown of the suits and weaponry. It includes over 40 items which are lightly glued to the pages, like a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychological evaluation of Tony Stark, a Stark World Expo ticket, Howard Stark's notebook, a diagram of Stark's "Car Wash," Agent [[Phil Coulson|Coulson]'s security card and a blueprint of the Arc Reactor. *Welcome *File: Stark Industries *Chapter One: Understanding Tony Stark **A Midas Touch **Iron Man's Exploits *Chapter Two: Stark Industries: A History of Innovation **Howard Stark **Stark Expo **Stark Tech **Under New Leadership **Arc Reactor **A Mercurial Leader **Stark Tower *Chapter Three: The Forging of Iron Man **Stark in Captivity **Ten Rings **Doublecross **Miniaturized Arc Reactor **Mark I Armor **Escape and Recovery *Chapter Four: Tony Stark's Mansion and the Workshop **Malibu Point **Inside the House **Holographic Interface **The Workshop **Prismatic Accelerator **Hall of Armor & Wine Cellar **Attack and Aftermath *Chapter Five: Weaponization: The Iron Man Armors **Mark II Armor **Mark III Armor **Mark IV Armor **Armor Components **Mark V Armor **Mark VI Armor **Mark VII Armor **Iron Legion **Mark XLII Armor *Chapter Six: Global Threats **The Armor Proliferation Problem **Iron Monger **Ivan Vanko **Whiplash Mark I **Whiplash Mark II **Hammer Drones **Loki **Mandarin **Aldrich Killian **Dr. Maya Hansen **A.I.M. Extremis Program *Chapter Seven: Mr. Stark's Allies **Pepper Potts **James "Rhodey" Rhodes **War Machine **Iron Patriot **Agent Coulson **Natasha Romanoff (The Black Widow) **Happy Hogan **Dr. Ho Yinsen **Harley Keener *In Closing Appearances Characters/Actors *Iron Man (Robert Downey, Jr.) *Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper) *Iron Monger (Jeff Bridges) *Raza (Faran Tahir) *Trevor Slattery (Ben Kingsley) *Whiplash (Mickey Rourke) *Justin Hammer (Sam Rockwell) *Loki (Tom Hiddleston) *Aldrich Killian (Guy Pearce) *Maya Hansen (Rebecca Hall) *Eric Savin (James Badge Dale) *Ellen Brandt (Stephanie Szostak) *Chad Davis (James Rackley) *Jack Taggart (Ashley Hamilton) *Pepper Potts (Gwyneth Paltrow) *War Machine (Don Cheadle) *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson) *Happy Hogan (Jon Favreau) *Ho Yinsen (Shaun Toub) *Harley Keener (Ty Simpkins) Locations *Stark Expo *Stark Tower *Tony Stark's Mansion Events *Kidnapping of Tony Stark *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion Items *HazTech Exoskeleton *Sonic Fire Extinguisher *Stark HUD 2020 *Stark Medical Scanner *Stark Phone *Arc Reactor *Car Wash *Jericho *Sonic Paralyzer *Iron Man Armor: Mark I *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Iron Man Armor: Mark II *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *Iron Man Armor: Mark V *Iron Man Armor: Mark VI *Iron Man Armor: Mark VII *Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII - Mark XLI *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII *Whiplash Armor: Mark I *Whiplash Armor: Mark II *Hammer Drones *Extremis *War Machine Armor: Mark I *War Machine Armor: Mark II Organizations *Stark Industries *Ten Rings *S.H.I.E.L.D. *United States Department of Defense *A.I.M. References Category:Artbooks Category:Iron Man (film) Merchandise Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise Category:Iron Man 3 Merchandise